This invention relates to operative combinations each of a hand stapler and a hand punch, and more particularly to such a stapler-punch combination with a capability of simultaneously perforating two or more holes, in addition to that of stapling in the usual manner.
I have proposed in my Japanese Pat. No. 809,831 (Publication No. 50-24460) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,190 a hand stapler combined with a punch mechanism which perforates a single hole at a time. My Japanese Utility Model Application No. 51-23164 (Laid-Open No. 52-128185) and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 48-43190 suggest similar stapler-punch combinations, but with facilities for perforating two holes at a prescribed distance from each other. All these prior art devices are not entirely satisfactory, however, in demanding two punching operations for creating two holes.
Stapler-punch combinations capable of perforating two holes at a time have also been known, as disclosed for example in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 41-22884. This known device is a mere aggregate of a conventional two-hole punch and staplers, with provisions for selective use of the device for either stapling, punching, or concurrent stapling and punching. Another example is my Japanese Patent Application No. 51-146716 (Laid-Open No. 53-71379). According to this prior application of mine a pair of hand staplers, each with a one-hole punch mechanism, are juxtaposed on a base. Also included is a mode selector mechanism for setting the device either in a stapling mode, for simultaneously fastening paper or the like with two staples, or in a punching mode for simultaneous perforation of two holes. Drawbacks common to both of these conventional devices are that they are bulky and complex in construction, difficult of manufacture, and expensive.